


L'art et la manière

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit baiser au réveil</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'art et la manière

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un texte écrit pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy de mya_morana.  
> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Sakura se réveillait à peine qu’elle reçut un baiser. Surprise, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les yeux entrouverts, elle n’apercevait de sa compagne que le rebondi de ses joues et le flou de ses cils. Les coussins leur étaient tombés sur la tête par l’empressement de sa chérie de lui offrir ses lèvres, comme presque chaque matin.

« Alors, Princesse Cerise, bien dormie ? »

Elle sourit  tendrement en entendant son surnom, un rire coincé dans sa gorge assoiffée, et elle se lova contre le corps féminin proche du sien.

« On m’a tenu bien au chaud. »

Au souvenir de leurs retrouvailles après sa longue mission, sa peau se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Elle embrassa l’épaule après en avoir chassé les lourdes mèches rouges. Son nez se nicha dans le cou puis elle attrapa le lobe sensible entre ses dents.

Les mains de sa femme descendirent le long de ses omoplates et glissèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Ces caresses légères suffirent pour embraser son corps d’envies luxurieuses.

Sakura retrouva ses lèvres avec bonheur.

Les yeux brillants, elle voulut faire passer tout son désir par l’expression de son visage.

Karin eut une moue désapprobatrice qui lui fit pousser un bâillement de protestation.

« J’aime bien les petits matins crapuleux avec toi… Mais… J’ai promis à notre Hokage qu’il aurait ton rapport dans les temps, minauda Karin en s’éloignant d’elle à quatre pattes.

-          Ne fais pas de promesses à Naruto que je ne saurais tenir », râla Sakura en essayant de la retenir dans leurs draps en vain.

Avec un petit rire, Karin s’éloigna entièrement nue vers le salon avec un petit déhanché mettant en valeur ses fesses rondes.

Karin… L’art et la manière de faire se lever une loque abrutie par les missions humanitaires.


End file.
